Dakishimete
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Historia situada después del capítulo 226.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

Esta historia se sitúa a partir del capítulo 226, por lo que si no lo han leído aún no la entenderán. Además, anoche ya la había subido, pero se subió con problemas en el formato...códigos html...creo que así me dijeron que se llama XD no sé mucho de ello, pero en fin, aquí está nuevamente y espero que ahora si se publique bien.

Además, esta es solo lo que se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio y dudo mucho que vaya a ocurrir, ya que Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei es demasiado impredecible.

Por el momento disfruten, nos leemos abajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimete**

-Ren…Ren…Ren…-

-¿Eh? Ah, Yashiro, ¿qué decías?-

-Estás muy distraído el día de hoy-

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que es por Kyoko-chan ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Sé que ella es muy fuerte, me lo demostró ayer con su gran capacidad para recuperarse tan solo con ver los videos que le mostré, pero me preocupa-

-Ella es la que quiere enfrentarse a su madre por su cuenta. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto-

-Lo sé. Pero me encantaría hacer algo más-

-No te preocupes, si ella necesita ayuda yo creo que te lo pedirá-

-Yo no lo creo así-

-Ren, he estado pensando al respecto-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Es que siento que ya no eres invisible para Kyoko-chan-

-Claro que no lo soy. Soy su senpai-

-No a eso me refiero-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo creo que a Kyoko-chan le gustas-

-¿Por qué piensas así?-

-Tan solo intuición. Eso de que se recupere tan rápido con unos simples videos se me hace muy extraño-

-Mogami-san siempre ha sido extraña-

-Lo sé, pero esta vez creo que ya tocaste su corazón-

-Yashiro, estamos hablando de la miembro #1 de Love me, dudo mucho que pueda tocar su corazón tan rápido-

-Quién sabe, todo puede pasar, por lo menos no pierdas las esperanzas-

-Ya veremos Yashiro, ya veremos-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema la siguiente entrevista solo debe durar 30 minutos, así que si no hay ningún contratiempo a las 6 de la tarde ya te podrás ir a descansar, ya que tu vuelo a Guam sale a las 8 de la mañana, aunque seguro que no descansaras nada porque te la pasarás pensando en Kyoko-chan-

Ring Ring….

-Yashiro deja de molestarme y contesta tu teléfono-

-Hai hai-

-Diga-dijo al contestar después de haberse puesto sus guantes.

Buenas tardes, Yashiro-san soy Kyoko-

-Hola Kyoko-chan, qué raro que me hables ¿segura que no te confundiste de número y en vez de el de Ren llamaste al mío?-

-Yashiro-le dijo amenazadoramente Ren al escuchar con quién hablaba.

-Esto…acerca de eso…Yashiro-san…si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decirme si Tsuruga-san estará muy ocupado esta noche?-

-¿Qué si Ren estará ocupado en la noche? ¿Porqué?-

-Ammmm es que me gustaría hablar de algo con él-

-Pues Ren solo tiene una pequeña entrevista y a partir de las 6 de la tarde estará libre, pero él está aquí conmigo, ¿no quieres que te lo pase?-

-¿No está ocupado?-

-Por el momento no, estamos esperando a que la entrevista comience-

-Perfecto, entonces no se preocupe lo llamaré directamente-y con esto colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Ren.

-Lo sabrás pronto, atiende tu teléfono-

Al sonar el teléfono de Ren, contestó enseguida.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san, perdón que lo moleste pero ¿tendrá unos minutos para que me regale?-

-Claro que sí, te escucho-

-Esto….si no es mucha molestia… ¿será que pueda venir al Darumaya después de su trabajo?-

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-

-Sí-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Es que hoy se dio la ocasión-

-Entiendo ¿sobre eso quieres hablarme?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo, termino mi trabajo a las 6 y voy a verte-

-Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san y lamento las molestias-

-Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia Mogami-san-

-….-

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Gracias Tsuruga-san-

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato, me tengo que ir porque la entrevista ya va a iniciar-

-Claro Tsuruga-san, nos vemos-

-¿Ves?-le dijo Yashiro en cuanto colgó y dirigiéndose al set.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Le gustas-

-Lo que tú digas Yashiro-

Al terminar su entrevista Ren se dirigió al Darumaya.

-Pase Tsuruga-san, pase-

-Con permiso-

-La tienda aún no ha abierto, por lo que puede disfrutar mientras tanto de una cena-

-Gracias Mogami-san, ¿cenarás conmigo?-

-¿Eh? Ah, claro-

Al terminar de cenar, apareció Okami-san.

-Para que puedan hablar más a gusto ¿por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación Kyoko-chan?-

-¿Eh? Creo que tiene razón Okami-san-

-Adelante Tsuruga-san, pase con confianza-

-Muchas gracias-

Ya en la habitación de Kyoko.

-Lo siento Tsuruga-san pero solo puedo ofrecerle mi futón para que se siente-

-No importa Mogami-san, eso es suficiente-

-Esto…Tsuruga-san, como le dije hoy hablé con mi madre-

-Al parecer ella sufrió lo mismo que yo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi padre le hizo lo mismo que Sho me hizo a mí-

-Él la dejó después de que ella hiciera todo y abandonara todo por él-

-La diferencia es que ella ya estaba embarazada cuando él la dejó, aunque ella aún no lo sabía-

-Cuando yo nací, me dejaba a cargo del ryokan de los Fuwa mientras ella regresaba a la escuela para estudiar derecho-

-El día en que me abandonó con los Fuwa fue porque vino a Tokyo a trabajar en una firma de abogados-

-Ella me dijo que aunque no lo deseara me tenía rencor, porque yo le recordaba a él-

-Además, él también es actor, no me quiso decir su nombre, pero me dijo que es muy famoso actualmente-

-Entonces llevas los genes en la sangre-

-Eso parece-

-Tsuruga-san, yo no la puedo odiar por lo que me hizo. Tal vez si yo no hubiera pasado por lo mismo que ella, si podría odiarla, pero al saber esto simplemente no puedo, sé cómo se siente que alguien te deje de esa manera-

-Somos iguales. Solo que reaccionamos de diferentes maneras-

-Sabes Tsuruga-san, incluso ahora yo pienso, si Sho me hubiera dejado y yo hubiera estado embarazada, probablemente yo hubiera adorado a mi bebé a pesar de todo, él no se tendría la culpa de nada-

-Tsuruga-san, ¿puede creer que la miembro #1 de Love me desee tener un bebé?-

-Eso significa que has madurado Mogami-san y el deseo que ahora tienes quiere decir que ya sabes que es sentir amor-

-Tiene razón, pero aún no creo que de esta experiencia me haya llevado a pensar eso, es algo extraño. Pero en verdad que en un futuro me gustaría ser mamá, para darle a mi bebé todo lo que me hubiera gustado tener-

-Te aseguro Mogami-san, que serías una excelente madre-

-Gracias-

-Esto…Tsuruga-san ¿le puedo pedir otro favor?-

-Claro-

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría prestarme sus brazos?-

-¿Mis brazos?-

-Me gustaría poder llorar en ellos una vez más y prometo que será la última vez que llore por ella-

-Mogami-san adelante, mis brazos están disponibles para ti siempre que los necesites-

-Gracias-

Y sin mucho pensarlo Kyoko se lanzó a los brazos de Ren.

Kyoko se la pasó llorando por un buen rato mientras era abrazada por Ren, hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Mogami-san, supongo que lo que más necesitabas era alguien con quién llorar-le dijo mientras ella dormía.

-Mmmmm Tsuruga-san…-

-Perdón, ¿te desperté?-

-Oh, sigue dormida-

-Tsuruga-san…yo lo amo-

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensó sorprendido Ren.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿Me ama? ¿Se me declaro mientras duerme o solo está soñando?-

-Bueno, Yashiro tal vez tengas razón-

-Kyoko-chan tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, no solo por lo que dijiste, también quiero saber qué hace una fotografía mía y de Fuwa en tu pared-

-Pero de algo estoy seguro…tú deseo de tener un bebé se te hará realidad y de eso me encargo yo-

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, sé que debería estar terminando de escribir la historia que mencioné la vez pasada pero me quedé sin ideas, pero sigo trabajando en ella. Aprovecho la oportunidad para darle gracias a todas las que comentaron, le dieron follow y agregaron a sus favoritos "Pocky game", muchas gracias! Soy principiante así que tendré errores como el de esta ocasión, pero sus comentarios van directo a mi kokoro


	2. Capítulo extra

**Capítulo extra:**

-Es extraño-pensaba Kyoko.

-En los brazos de Tsuruga-san me siento tan bien-

-Me encantaría que Tsuruga-san fuera Corn-

-Es algo imposible pero realmente me encantaría-

Ring ring…

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pensaba Kyoko mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento que hay algo suave debajo de mí y que no es mi futón?-

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡¿Qué sucedió Mogami-san?! ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Tsuruga san, ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Cómo pude osar quedarme dormida sobre usted? ¡Es una horrible falta de respeto de mi parte! ¡Le ruego que me perdone! ¡No! ¡Mejor hágame pedacitos, cocíneme y cómame de un solo bocado! ¡Eso y más me merezco! ¡Kyyyaaa! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! ¡Lo obligue a quedarse aquí toda la noche! ¡Y seguro que usted tiene mucho trabajo! ¡Y yo de estúpida que le quité su precioso tiempo li…-Kyoko no pudo decir más. La mano de Ren se lo impidió.

-Mogami-san deja ya de gritar. Vas a despertar a todos-

-Es cierto-le contestó, una vez que su boca fue liberada.

-Bien. Ahora escúchame-

-Ya te he dicho que no eres ninguna molestia y que me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre contigo-

-Pe…pero…-

-Nada de peros Mogami-san-

Ring ring…

-¿Yashiro?-dijo Ren contestando el teléfono.

-Ren ¿te estás despertando? Ya son las 6 y tu vuelo sale a las 8-

-Es cierto, perdón. Enseguida estaré allí-

-¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo que te tiene tan distraído?-

-Nada Yashiro, nada-

-Sospechoso-

-Voy a colgar…-

-Mogami-san yo…-

-¡Perdón!-le dijo haciendo una enorme dogeza.

-¡Sabía que tenía trabajo y ahora seguro va a llegar tarde por mi culpa! ¡Qué horrible kouhai soy!-

-Mogami-san…levántate…tranquila…todavía tengo tiempo-

-Pero…-

-Pero eso sí, ya me tengo que ir-

-Sí Tsuruga-san vaya al trabajo…yo…yo pensaré en cómo recompensarlo por este error mío-

-No te preocupes Mogami-san-

-Claro que me preocupo-

-Hai hai…bueno…me voy…nos vemos-

-Lo acompaño a la entrada-

Ya en la puerta del Darumaya y una vez que Ren se subió a su auto.

-Nos vemos Mogami-san, pero quiero que pienses en cómo me vas a explicar cuando yo regrese, porque hay una foto mía y de Fuwa en tu pared…y quiero que me digas…si en verdad me amas cómo dijiste mientras dormías…-dicho esto arrancó.

Y dejó a una Kyoko hecha piedra.

Los siguientes días Ren estuvo realmente pensativo.

-¿Será cierto? ¿Me ama?-solo eso era lo que podía pensar.

Y Kyoko estaba desesperada.

-¿Cómo pude declararme mientras dormía? ¡Soy una estúpida! Ahora ¿qué le diré?-

Una semana pasó sin que la parejita se viera. Hasta que una noche Ren llegó al Darumaya sin avisar.

Cuando entró al restaurante Kyoko volvió a congelarse.

-Buenas noches Mogami-san ¿será que tengas unos minutos de tu tiempo que me regales?-

-Ammm…sí-contestó sin pensar.

-Vamos a tu habitación-le dijo Ren, empujándola literalmente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kyoko…

-Mogami-san, ahora sí, espero que hayas pensado en lo que te dije la semana pasada-

-Yo…-Kyoko estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué tienes esas fotos ahí?-

-La de Sho la puse ahí desde que decidí vengarme de él…aunque realmente no sé por qué no la he quitado…-

-¿Y la mía?-

-La puse ahí el día en que quise superarlo…fue cuando nos conocimos…-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y lo otro?…-

-¿Qué otro?-

-¿Me amas?-hoy Ren no utilizaría indirectas. Llegaría con la verdad sí o sí.

-Tsu…-la cabeza de Kyoko ya iba a hacer combustión.

-Espero que sí Mogami-san, sino no sé cómo saldría adelante después de un rechazo tuyo-

-¿Eh?-

-Te amo-

-Tsuruga-san…¿qué?-

Un beso fue lo que recibió Kyoko de respuesta.

-Espero que ese beso, te quite todas las dudas-le dijo después de separarse.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Quieres otro para cerciorarte?-

-No es nece…-pero la volvió a callar con otro beso, ahora un poco más duradero.

-¿Me crees?-

-Eto…-

-Créeme-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Di que me amas-

-Yo…-

-Dilo-

-Yo lo…yo lo amo-

-Eso quería escuchar-y le volvió a dar otro beso aún más intenso, de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Llámame Corn-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo soy Corn-

-Lo sabía-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Bueno, en realidad no, mejor dicho, eso era lo que quería-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Tengo otros secretos-

-Yo también-

-¿Escucharás todo lo que te tengo que decir?-

-Claro-

-Gracias-

-Lo que desees Corn-

-¿Lo que desee? Lo que deseo es cumplirte tu deseo de ser mamá-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Yo soy el único que puede encargarse de cumplir tu deseo, ¿cuándo empezamos?-

-¡Corn!-Kyoko nuevamente hacía combustión.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Sí. Supuestamente este era un oneshot. Pero pude realizarle una pequeña continuación, espero que les guste. Además, he terminado de escribir la otra historia que vengo escribiendo desde hace más de un año y que hasta hoy no la he subido. Mañana si todo sale bien, subiré el primer capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
